Down with the Sicknesss
by Inept
Summary: This is a song fiction done to disturb's Down with the Sickness. Completed, only one chapter. Warning: Major character deaths. Updated for more details.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The song belongs to Disturbed.

**Title: Down with the Sickness.**

**A/N:** This is a one chapter song fic to go along with Disturbed's _Down with the Sickness. _

It's also my first attempt on a song fic, so sorry if it sucks! Oh yeah, there might be some strong language, but only when written in the song! If that sort of thing offends you and you'd flame me for it, don't read any further! Also, major character death, so don't flame me because I WARNED YOU!

* * *

It was the day of the new moon. Inuyasha was especially uneasy, for reasons which he tried to keep secret for as long as it was possible. He would be reverting back to human form soon, yet this night seemed different then the other new moons that had come before him. Something was wrong.

_Can you feel that?_

Inuyasha paced nervously around the campsite that was set up days before. The group wasn't exactly getting far in their search for the shikon fragments. It had been weeks since they had recovered a fragment, and even longer since they had to deal with Naraku. Most people say no news is good news, but in Naraku's case, nothing was good news.

Now that Inuyasha's "Time of month" was rapidly approaching he was expecting almost anything.

_Ah shit!_

What worried him most was that Miroku and Sango had gone to investigate a village's claim of demons in the area, so he was left alone to protect Kagome. Soon enough though, all his demonic powers would be gone leaving the both of them nearly defenseless. Luckily, Kagome hadn't caught on to what was worrying him, so she was merrily preparing a dinner.

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you think Sango and Miroku will have any luck in exterminating the demons?" She asked while chopping a plant she had found and ruled wasn't poisonous.

He looked up from the ground and met her eyes.

"Um... sure." Inuyasha replied distantly, clearly not paying attention to what she was saying.

Kagome seemed to notice the glazed look over his eyes, but didn't think much of it and turned away without giving him a second glance.

It was getting late, yet Miroku and Sango still hadn't come back. Nerves were starting to get the best of Inuyasha, but in order not to worry Kagome he kept it masked. He felt his senses decrease slightly, but he wasn't fully human left. There still was some time for Sango & Miroku to return...

The bushes began to rustle behind Inuyasha, and he sighed a breath of relief. The two had finally decided to show up. He was about to turn and greet them when he was startled by Kagome's shriek.

He turned to her, only to see Kagura in front of her, red eyes flashing. Her eerie laugh filled the clearing as she stared directly at Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha, are you prepared to die?" She asked mockingly, as if speaking to a small child.

Kagome looked defiantly at Kagura.

"I think you will be the one to die."  
  
"Silence yourself, bitch." Kagura hissed, sending a powerful gust of wind at Kagome. She was caught off guard and was thrown against a nearby tree, knocking her senseless.

Inuyasha's first instinct was to run by her side, but instantly thought better of it. That would just put Kagome in more danger and leave him vulnerable for attack too.

Kagura grinned at Inuyasha's confusion.

"You should be as easy as your wench." She raised her fan to attack again, but Inuyasha was quicker. Unsheathing Tetsuiga, he rushed toward her. He forgot one thing though. Even though he was still partially demon, it wasn't enough for Tetsuiga to transform.

Kagura seemed to notice that he had some sort of disadvantage and sent wind gusting at him, knocking him against the ground, the impact leaving a small crater in the ground.

Inuyasha picked himself up, lucky not to be seriously hurt. He lifted a hand to his head only to see it was stained with his fresh blood. He growled and leaped at Kagura again, discarding Tetsuiga. He was blown back again, this time with more force and splashed into a small pond. He stood again, this time dripping wet. His reflection glared back at him from the pond. He had a rather bad looking gash on his head and the rest of him was in no better condition.

The world began to twist around, and he took a quick glance at his reflection again. His eyes flashed red.

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing,_

_Broken your servant I kneel_

_It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me_

He cursed at his misfortune and tried to get a hold on himself. It didn't help to see Kagura coming up closer to him, wicked grin plastered across her face.

"So mutt, ready to give up? You should have surrendered. Now you are going to die."

A deep growl emitted from his throat, but he wouldn't face her. Anything to keep the full demon within him to from coming out.

_Looking at my own reflection_

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes_

_There is no turning back now,_

_you've woken up the demon in me._

It was too late though. Something pulsed within Inuyasha as the demon blood filled his veins.

Kagura hadn't realized what had happened and was still content with taunting him, until of course a wicked laugh echoed through the once silent night.

"Kagura, stay where you are. I want to remember your face before I kill you."

Kagura slowly turned to face him.

"What did you just say? Do you think I should be afraid? Ha ha ha... h-!" Her laughter stopped short when she saw the expression on Inuyasha's face.

"What happened to you? You've changed... Your face..." Her eyebrows narrowed.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles menacingly, and without a second word lunged for Kagura.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate and let it flow into me._

Before long, Kagura's body was near broken. Her feeble attempts to defend herself barely seemed to do faze Inuyasha.

_  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift that has been given to me._

"Inuyasha... Spare my life...." Kagura whispered, laying on the ground and gazing toward the starry night sky.

"Hah, amusing. Give me a reason why I should spare you!" Inuyasha cackled, extending his claws and walking toward her.

"Time's up!" He shouted, while slashing her throat to pieces.

_I can see inside you the sickness is rising_

_Don't try to deny what you feel._

_(will you give in to me?)_

_It seems that all that was good has died_

_and is decaying in me._

The thoughts inside Inuyasha's head were jumbled and foggy.

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" called a small voice from the back of his mind. Soon, his other thoughts overpowered him and the urge for blood was back.

He scanned the area for anything living, and saw a girl leaning against a tree, a trickle of blood running down her forehead. She was unconcious.

"Killing her should be fun." He said aloud, and then headed toward her.

He was about to pick her up when a voice screamed at him from his memories. 

"That's KAGOME you baka!"

He jumped as if he had been electrocuted, and slowly backed off a few steps. He was beginning to get a migraine. Why were these voices yelling at him? Who was this Kagome? Was she the girl in front of him? Whoever this Kagome was, she must be someone important. What stopped him from spilling her blood before?  
  
Inuyasha's head began to throb in his confusion and need to kill and he began to see little stars in front of his eyes.

_It seems you're having some trouble_

_In dealing with these changes_

_Living with these changes._

He gave up in figuring out who she was. The only thoughts he now had of her were of her beauty and how good it would feel to kill her. He would have fun killing her though. It wouldn't be quick and painless.

Inuyasha took his claw and ran it along her neck, a little harder each time until at last he was drawing blood. He traced his tongue through her warm, sweet blood and grinned. He was glad she was still unconcious. Slowly he sank his fangs down into her shoulder and inhaled her scent of lavender and happiness. It would be such a shame to kill her.

By then he had her cradled on his lap with her long black hair wrapped around his leg. He stuck another claw into her neck, this time deeper then the others. This made her twitch and just brought another sick smile to Inuyasha's full demon face. She was starting to wake up. He waited patiently.

She blinked a few times then looked up at him.

"Inuyasha... What...?" She trailed off, brown eyes dull from pain. She must have noticed his full demon state because it looked as if something went off in her head.

She tried to sit up, but Inuyasha roughly pushed her back down.

Suddenly he felt the presence of more people coming up behind him. He turned to face them, and had blurring memories of people he once knew.

They stopped with shocked expressions on their faces and stared at him.

"Inuyasha!" shouted the woman, rather worriedly. He could smell her fear which made him laugh.

With a quick swipe he finished off the girl his mind called Kagome, and headed toward the other two, blood dripping from his claws.

_Oh, no. The world is a scary place_

_Now that you've woken up the demon in me._

* * *

**A/N:** Eeek! I finished it. I can't believe I had Inuyasha kill Kagura, Miroku, Sango and especially Kagome. I'm such a bad person! –Laughs hysterically-

Oh well, that was it for my one shot. Sorry if some things don't make sense to you. I'm rather tired right now, and it makes sense to me so yeah. Also, I know I didn't use the whole song. I really didn't want to go back to the chorus again... I hope you liked it, even though it was rather morbid. Please review.


End file.
